


the ire of your lover

by M4M4



Category: Dan Vs.
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M4M4/pseuds/M4M4
Summary: uhhhh just you n dan datin, bein friends, fuckin, truckin





	1. Chapter 1

"I swear, you're insufferable! You make my life so miserable you wretched oaf! I HATE YOU!" Dan yelled, his face getting even redder as he ranted on. By now you were pretty used to his usual behavior like this. The constant spewing of Shakespearean quotes along with his rather vast vocabulary added to his speech and insults toward you actually made him quite... endearing. You smile to yourself, it seemed to make him even angrier, he continued on with his rant, leaning in closer to you, almost dangerously close. "You don't understand, you nitwit! This is the last straw! You'll never mess with me again." What was he even mad about again?

"Just calm down for a minute, okay Dan?" And before you knew it he was in your face again. You sigh, holding his arms back as he tried getting after you.

"Calm down?! You want ME to calm down?! Never! Until you pay me back I just MIGHT calm down! I swear, some days you act so doltish it makes me want to throttle you." He calmed down after that but was still fuming.

You roll your eyes, then sat down on the couch. "You can escort yourself out, Dan. You're giving me such a headache right now." You say, rubbing your temples. Without a word, Dan crossed his arms, then sat down beside you, sticking out his tongue at you. You can't help but chuckle, before running your hand through your hair. "Okay, fine. Stay here. Just don't make a huge mess, okay?" You lean back and kick your feet up on the table, glancing back at him for a moment.

"What? Why are you staring at me? Don't get any ideas missy!" He snapped, pointing a finger at you. You couldn't help but laugh, then suddenly you leaned down to give him a light peck on the cheek. His cheeks reddened up quickly, then he pursed his lips into a scowl.

"Oh come on, Dan. You liked it." You tease him, pinching his cheek. He swats your hand away, then crosses his arms.

"No, I did not. The feeling of your gross, squishy lips on my face did not pacify the rage bubbling up from in me. You better watch what you're doing, (Y/N). Otherwise, you'll have to drink all your meals through a straw!" He snapped, gritting his teeth at you. Okay, maybe that wasn't a good idea, but you know deep down inside he liked it as much as you did.

"Look, I'm sorry, about doing whatever I did. I know this isn't the first time you come barging into my house spewing a load of insults at me for whatever wrongdoing I did, and I know it's certainly not going to be the last. If you wanna get revenge on whatever I did, then be my guest, just as long as it doesn't affect the health of me or others in the process." You glance at him, seeing his look soften slightly before turning away. Man, what a drama queen, no wonder why Chris always asks you why on earth you date him. Sometimes you wonder why he even dates you in the first place.

"Still doesn't replace my mint condition action figure from Space Monkeys from Planet Space," He mumbles, to which you let out a groan, suddenly remembering that spat you had. He wouldn't talk to you for a couple days. You were pretty thankful he had forgotten about it, until now.

"Wait, was this really all that this was about? An action figure? Dan, are you serious right now?" You sit up, placing your palms on your knees. "I thought you forgotten all about it!"

"That was until I found Commander Chimp Chimp's crushed remains under my couch! How could you not watch where you're going?!" This time, he stood up, facing you as he prodded his finger at your chest, trying to get his point across. Another poke and you have his wrist in a death grip, pulling him towards you, causing him to lose his footing and stumble right into your torso. He's quick to scramble upright, using your stomach as leverage, making you "oof !" in response to the sudden pressure on your gut. He straddles your waist with his arms crossed. Suddenly your cheeks grow hot as the hairs on the back of your neck and arms have stood up. He still has that scowl on his face, looking as though he disapproves of you. You swallow thickly, shifting underneath him.

"Look, Dan, if you want me to replace it, that's totally fine with me, just know I won't be eating lunch for a couple of days, so I might have to mooch off of Chris-" Your eyes widen as you're cut off by a kiss. This was actually the first time that you weren't the one to initiate the kiss. It was rough, almost bruising. Your eyelids descended halfway as he bared his teeth once you parted your lips, giving your bottom lip a small nip, making you squeak. He licked over the spot, then pulled away. You sat there, panting, surprised at his sudden vigor and boldness. Your hands shook as you reached to grab his hand, he tensed at the contact, before letting your fingers lace around his.

"Have you forgiven me?

"No."

"Can I make it up to you?"

"... maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

A soft sigh erupts from behind you. Blinking a couple times, you open your eyes and turn over, seeing Dan beside you, his eyes closed, curled up into a small ball, his brows both furrowed, making him look like some sort of gremlin. You smile softly, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear as you continue watching him.

"I can feel your eyes burn holes into my face, knock it off." He grumbles, taking one of your pillows and putting it over his head.

"Come on, Dan. I let you stare all star-eyed at me. Can't I get a good look at your cute little face?" You gently tug at the pillow, making his grip further tighten in response.

"My face is not cute. It's something to be intimidated by." He replies, his voice muffled by the pillow. You give another tug, to which he doesn't protest, and it slips away from his face, revealing that it's twisted into a small frown. You smile, then wrap your arm around him, pulling him close. His face is buried in your neck, making you giggle and squirm at the feeling.

"Will you shut up already? I'm trying to sleep. Most people aren't adapted to the weird waking hours you have." He groaned, with a sigh, you release him, turning over and reaching for your phone. It's ten-thirty in the morning. Glancing back at Dan, you stick your tongue out at him. This is a perfectly acceptable time to be waking up at. Looking back at your phone, you see a few messages from Chris and Elise, asking if you wanted to go out on a double date. Why not? Dan wasn't the type to take you to places, other than dragging you along on his vindictive missions, why not have Chris and Elise, the two most married people you know take you guys out to somewhere for once?

Sitting up, you scoot yourself out of bed, right before Dan grabs your arm, yanking you back, falling onto your bed. "What now? Is my spoiled little princess angry that their only source of heat actually wants to get ready for their double date?"

"Double date- no! Just, stay here for a couple minutes, okay?" He opens an eye to look at you, and you chuckle, climbing in beside him, turning to face him. You reach up, lightly running your hand down his face, before gently running your thumb over his cheek, then planting a soft kiss on his bottom lip. His hand is in your hair, tugging your face closer to his, before you part for air, exhaling as you look at his green eyes.

He slips one leg from underneath the covers, wrapping it around your waist, pulling you closer, then he wraps his arms around you, almost as if he's afraid of letting you go. You let out a breathy chuckle, before pulling in for another kiss, which he tenses up to, unexpected. Slipping your hand under the covers, you find the hem of his shirt, tugging on it slightly, before running your hand up his shirt. He lets out a yelp, pulling away from you.

"AUGH! You- you got cold hands!" He stammered before sitting up. "Thanks for ruining the moment, jerk." He crossed his arms, glaring at you.

"Who's to say cold hands ruin the moment? I say they heighten the sensation." You flirt, wiggling your fingers. You raise to your knees, crawling towards him as you run your fingers up his leg, which he shifts away from.

" I do! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to use your sho-" You cut him off with a quick kiss, running your hands up his shirt, across his chest. He lets out a few words in protest against your lips, then quiets down as you run your thumbs over his nipples. Once you pull away, you slide your hands out from under his shirt. He gives you a weird look, "What was that?"

"Oh, you... you didn't like that?" You ask, somewhat concerned.

"No, I- I did," He stutters, his cheeks growing red. He slips off his shirt, revealing his lovely patch of hair on his chest, not to mention the trail of sparse hairs leading down to his boxers. He instantly pulls you out of your thoughts with a few snaps of his fingers. "Hey! Enough gawking, I'm not a mindless piece of meat you can ogle all day you know!"

"Right, sorry. Honestly Dan, I just can't help myself around you," You lean in close to his ear, your voice growing low and husky, "Especially with your shirt off." He shivers, then pulls you into another kiss, his tongue thrusting eagerly into your mouth, and you take the opportunity to run your hands all over his torso, lightly teasing the area around the hem of his boxers, causing him to dig his nails into your shoulders. He lifts his hips slightly off the bed, wanting your touch so badly as you ghost along the area, then pulling away.

"Don't tease me. You'll regret it." You hold back a snort, looking down at him. His hair is disheveled more so than it always is, and his cheeks are a light pink. You just can't help but challenge him.

"Oh yeah? Or what? Is the big bad Dan gonna put me in the corner for a timeout?" You tease, straddling his hips. "'Cause no one puts baby in the corner." He almost instantly groans at your movie reference, turning his head away from you.

"You always ruin the moment."

"Hey, it's not like you do it too."

Dan looks rather intense, finally, his eyes meet yours directly. His expression is blank, but his cheeks say otherwise, his blush going up to his ears. You take a moment to pull away from him, pulling your shirt over your head, tossing it to the side. For once, he actually looks intently at you, well, at your chest, he is, his eyes are glued to your chest. He uncurls his hand, hovering it just above your breast, then pulls away, almost as if he doesn't know what to do with his hands.

Just when you thought you saw the faintest hint of hesitance creep on him he shuts his eyes and leans forward, making rough contact with your lips, bumping noses with you, which is instantly erased with a sloppy, open mouth, too-much-tongue kiss. Your eyes widen, obviously flustered and surprised at his sudden boldness, but not to mention a bit curious. His hands are all over you, gripping any exposed area of skin he could get his hands on. Finally, one of his hands settles small of your back as he leans forward a little too much and you both fall back onto the bed, breaking contact with each other in the process.

You can't help but let out a strangled giggle, wrapping your arms around his shoulders loosely as he hoists himself back up, putting both his hands on either side of your body. You freeze once you feel his knee press up against your groin, gasping at the feeling. Exhaling slowly, you look up at him, half-lidded.

Dan stops completely, his eyes squeezed shut. Briefly, you wonder if he's actually alright with this. Reaching up, you gently caress the side of his face. "Dan, look at me."

He opens an eye, and you can see a bead of sweat run down his forehead.

"Both eyes, Dan. Don't squint. Look at me."

Finally, he relents and opens them. His cheeks burn at the sight of you being bare beneath him. He sucks in air, almost as if he doesn't want you to smell his morning breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" you ask.

"Yeah."

"Are you really?"

"No," he replies with a sigh, flopping over to your side. "Not at all."

"That's okay," you smile at him, rolling onto your side to face him. He looks angry, sad, and a little disappointed. You scoot closer toward him, only mere inches away from him. "Is there any reason you don't want to?"

He grunts noncommittally, crossing his arms.

"Dan."

"Don't," he bites back.

"I wanted to ask if I could just hold you," you say softly, waiting for him to answer. You know very well about how he feels about touching. Perhaps the physicality might be comforting to him.

He thinks about it for a moment, then rolls onto his side, facing you, and you close the gap between the both of you, wrapping your arm around his shoulders. After a while, he finally decides to wrap an arm around you as well.

The two of you lay like this for a bit, and you decide to recall on some fond memories.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time you kissed Dan wasn't exactly like you had in mind. Of course, watching shows and having a bit of experience under your belt had taught you that your guy's first kiss had to be something sweet, something so piteously tender that it made people everywhere gush from all the love. It wasn't the case with him.

\---

The two of you were sitting on his couch, mindlessly listening to the playlist of his choosing. Mr. Mumbles was laid between the two of you, purring happily as he lightly scratched her head.

For some reason, you oddly feel comfortable around him. You hope he does too. But the atmosphere around you two has grown tense recently. You've started to develop feelings for him. All these weeks you've been bottling them up, and you're sure he's oblivious.

When you told Elise, she wanted a psychoanalysis done on you to see if he manipulated you in any way.

"Dan," you begin, suddenly becoming enamored with a loose ball of string, you let out a sigh, before continuing, "Why do you insult me all the time?"

He gives you a look, and you purse your lips.

"What kind of question is that?"

"I'm serious! You're always calling me this or that and it makes me feel like garbage like I'm not even worth your time." Suddenly, your face feels hot, and your lips are pressed thin. You're trying not to cry, especially not in front of him. You glance over at him, and he looks at a loss for words, opening his mouth to say something, then closing it. Squeezing your eyes shut, you try and stop the tears from welling up.

Finally, you open your eyes, blinking away a few tears, and you look at him. He's scanning your face, worrying his bottom lip.

You rest your head on the back of the couch with a sigh, and he finally speaks up, "I... I insult you because," he begins, then lets out a small groan, "Because you're too good for me. You're- you're so... generous and I'm screwed up," He sighs, then crosses his arms, "You're not like anyone I've ever met. You're stubborn and you always want to help me. You're not dumb like Chris, nor do you think I'm weird or anything. I- ugh, one day I know you're going to smarten up and leave me. The sooner you're gone, the sooner I can figure out my life without you... guiding me."

"I don't want to leave, Dan!" you blurt out, the tears are now running down your chin. "I like you, Dan, and I want to stay... with you." You softly say.

His mouth is slightly agape, his body now fully turned toward you. You take a steadying breath, then you sit up, looking at him fully as well. His mouth is hanging open.

"Mmm," he drags out the first letter, turning away from you. "Me... too."

You've never seen him this vulnerable. You wonder if he's ever liked, anyone. Right, you remember when Chris told you about Hortence, but he never really got too involved with anyone, other than Becky, which was a trial and error with her.

The next few moments are a blur. You lean in, and he does too, and you brushed noses before idly pausing to look at each other contently. He watches you lower your eyes, and before he could react, you dipped yourself over to kiss him.

His breath caught in his nose as you pressed your lips to his, moving them slowly as his lips remained stationary. When he didn't respond, you pulled away to look at him, a bit concerned you had overstepped his boundaries.

You scoot closer, glancing back at him, scanning his face for any sense of uncomfortableness. He wraps his arms around you, and you bury your face in his neck. He smells, but after you're done crying on him you'll tell him in a polite way that he needs to freaking shower.


End file.
